


Decisions

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: As the Case May Be, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Link's gay gay heart doesn't care either, Or not, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Urbosa, Trans woman Link, Yes I know the bike doesn't work in the desert, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link makes a decision. (Isha is flustered.)
Relationships: Isha/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & gender
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Kudos: 42





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Is it cheating at drabbles that this is basically part one of a two-parter? Nevermind.

Urbosa taught her the Gerudo word for the kind of woman that she is.

Link practices saying it and thinks about telling Isha as she stalks the perfectly white horse. Then she thinks about what else Urbosa said. "She knows you are a woman. That is all that matters." Finally, she makes a decision.

The next time she heads to Gerudo, she packs some fresh saffina and a home-made fruit pie along with all the gems. 

Isha looks less composed than usual when Link pulls the bike up outside the workshop. 

"Come watch the sunset with me?" Link asks, smiling.


End file.
